Romeo
Details Romeo can be found in or near Varrock square. Speak to him and he asks you to talk to Juliet. Speaking To Juliet Talk to Juliet, who is located in the second floor of the house (usually standing on the balcony or sometimes in her bedroom) directly out of Varrock west gate, just west of the bank. She will give you a letter to give to Romeo. Father Lawrence Romeo reads the letter and doesn't know what to do. He suggests going to Father Lawrence, located in the Varrock chapel just north of Varrock's east bank. After a bit of an argument, he mentions a cadava potion, and asks you to speak to the Apothecary. He is just west of Varrock's south gate, in a little house with the symbol of a purple potion, right at the back of Varrock Swordshop. The Potion Speak to the Apothecary and he will tell you he needs cadava berries. They can be found near the East Varrock Mine, and need to picked them from the bushes with the pink berries. The red berries are redberries, and cannot be used for the quest. Alternately, one could grow a cadava bush and pick berries off it, or just purchase them on the Grand Exchange. After getting them, return to the Apothecary and he will make the potion. Drinking this potion will result in temporarily knocking yourself out. Note that it is possible to make multiple potions, but other than a funny little scene, it is almost impossible to use and the only way to use it is in the apothecary. The Plan Now, head back to Juliet and give her the potion. You will now see a cut scene of her "dying", though she really falls into a coma. Go back to Romeo and tell him that he must rescue Juliet from the crypt. Apparently, he needs someone to accompany him. To The Crypt You will now see another cut scene of you entering with Romeo. When he sees Juliet's cousin, Phillipa, he forgets all about Juliet and falls in love with her. You have now completed the quest! Reward * 5 Quest Points. * A vial if you drink the potion and give another berry to Apothecary. Trivia *Romeo & Juliet was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. *After the quest rework, Juliet's father (Draul Leptoc) will enter the cutscene where she drinks the Cadava potion. Before, there was no cutscene, the quest would end with Juliet 'dying'. *This quest has a reward of 5 Quest Points, the third most possible for a quest, exceeded only by the 6 from Merlin's Crystal and the 10 from Recipe for Disaster. However, it is extremely easy compared to other quests that have the same reward. *It is tied with Goblin Diplomacy for the largest amount of quest points that can be gotten for a reward from a Free to play quest. It is also the only quest that only gives quest points. *This is the fourth quest released in the History of Runescape, completed one month before the public opening. *Juliet's father, Draul Leptoc, is actually an anagram of Lord Capulet, who was Juliet's father in Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. *If you talk to Romeo after the quest, when he says he is with Juliet's cousin, a heart will appear over him. *During the quest, Romeo will tell you that Father Lawrence bores the 'Carrockian vitizens', as opposed to Varrockian citizens. This is a Spoonerism. *When you go to the Apocethary, he will mention the ingredients "Wing of Rat, Tail of Frog, Ear of Snake, and Horn of Dog." None of these animals actually have these body parts. When asking Apocethary "Have you got any decent gossip to share?" He answer "I hear every time Romeo sees Juliet now he runs away screaming something about ghosts and Juliet's cousin?". *A rumor is currently circulating the RuneScape community that a special quest will be released on 2 December, 2010 to mark the 10th anniversary of Romeo And Juliet. *A way to complete this quest faster, is to talk to Juliet first. *The height of Juliet's balcony was ajusted on November 9 2009. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Quests > Romeo & Juliet nl:Romeo & Juliet Category:Quests Category:Varrock